Red Balloon
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: Videl feels as though as Gohan's neglecting her...now with the house to themselves, will she get the attention she craves or will she be alone and sad? [Oneshot] [Pre GT or in the beginning] [GV]


**A/N:** After posting my Mirai Gohan and Mirai Videl fic, someone wrote me and kindly requested if I would write a fic about Videl and Gohan in the GT timeline, since they're not many fics about them out there.  Well, I think it's about the GT time, and I was originally going to write another fic about the two of them during that time period, but I suddenly came up with an idea with another one.  I guess it kinda reminded me of 1) my relationship with my boyfriend about six months ago and 2) the relationship my dad and mom shared after my sister was born after me; yes, they told me stories about that.  Hope you enjoy.  Had fun writing this.

**Disclaimer:** (to the tune of Michelle Branch's song "Are You Happy Now") Could you look me in the eye and tell me that I own DBZ?  Would you tell it to my face, since that would be fake?  Do you believe me now?  Cause I don't own DBZ now (or this song).

Red Balloon 

Videl sighed heavily as she walked down the stairs of her house.  Boy, had it been a crazy night; thank Kami that Pan was spending the night at Bra's after her birthday party.  Pan would be starting second grade soon.  She couldn't believe that her daughter was already seven years old.  Seven years old… That would make it eight years then… Eight years… She had been married to Gohan for eight years.  Where had all the time gone?  It only seemed like yesterday, Gohan and her were graduating high school together, him at the top of their class, and that she took that long walk down the aisle to be bound with him forever.  A red balloon floating towards her broke her thoughts as she sat down on the last step.  She gripped the string tightly and stared at its bright rose color deeply, remembering fond memories of the past with a small frown.

Her life with Gohan after she had married him was incredible.  They were together 24/7, all over each other, alone together, and with all the freedom in the world.  The sex was great too, but she had never focused on that too much.  But…ever since she was three months into her pregnancy…he had been…distant to her.  She didn't know how to explain it.  It just seemed that everything the two of them did now was for Panny, nothing just for the two of them anymore.  Everything had to be about *her*.  Not that she regret having Pan, she was the joy of her life, but…she wanted to have fun still with her husband.  

A deep sigh escaped her lips; is this what always happened to married couples when they had kids?  They just forget totally about their lives and only focus on their child's?  No, that can't be.  Vegeta and Bulma, Krillin and 18, and Goku and Chi-Chi all had perfectly normal, if you can describe anything involving them normal, lives, even *with* their kids.  Then, why couldn't she and Gohan?  Her love life with him could now be described like that red balloon, flying high for awhile, then slowly tiptoe further down and downward to the ground…  Wasn't there any way to stop it?

He was obsessed with his job.  Everything had to be about the university or some promising student or the term papers he had to grade or some annoying parents nagging him about their child's grade.  She understood that his work was important to him and that he was a workaholic, he had always been like that, but…he used to make special time, just for the two of them.  Now, she was lucky if her and Pan got to go to the park with him once a month.  Not that he wasn't a great father to Pan; he was the best.  Always willing to take her for short trips, read bedtime stories to her, train with her when she was too busy, and go to her school productions.  But in a way, he was neglecting her…

She never spoke a word of this to Gohan, fearing that the news would only make him upset and become worried or that it was all in her mind.  Maybe he was paying enough attention to her and she was just selfish.  Or maybe, that's just how husbands were supposed to treat their wives after they have kids.  Who knew?  She let go of the balloon and watched it float across the room easily.  She frowned slightly and leaned her chin against her hands, elbows propped up on her knees.  With lazy eyes, she followed the balloon's movements throughout the living room.  

"Aw man, what a night!  I'm exhausted!" a familiar voice yawned.  Videl blinked in surprised and looked up to see Gohan walked into the living room from the kitchen, stretching his arms above his head, moaning from his shoulders being tensed.  He suddenly blinked in shock as he saw his wife watching him intently across the room.  His dark, shining onyx eyes were locked with her pools of pale blue topaz.

Videl faintly smiled at him.  "Hi," she whispered so softly that even with his Saiyajin hearing, he couldn't hear.  However, he read her lips.  Unwillingly, a soft gentle pink blush covered the top of his cheeks and his glasses slid down his nose as he felt froze under her loving gaze.  Suddenly, his jungle-green golf shirt felt too tight to be tucked in, and he slowly stretched out his arms again, making the ends of his shirt slip out from his tan dress pants.  

"H…Hi Videl…" he whispered back, still staring at his wife.  She smiled slightly bigger at him and straighten out her faded blue jeans.  Her white shirt with big magenta letters that read #1 Mom across her chest fit her loosely still.  

She licked her lips in anticipation; why wouldn't he come any closer to her?  Did he want to stay away from her?  Did he not want her as a lover anymore?  They hadn't made love since Pan was three; she didn't think she was *that* bad.  A little out of practice maybe, but not terrible…right?

He nervously bit his lip; what was wrong with her?  She looked worried; did something happen?  Did he do something?  Why did she look so upset?  Was she mad at him?  It was true that he hadn't been at home for dinner a couple of times when he said he would be, but those things happened.  She understood…right?

They stared at each other longer…two minutes, maybe even ten.  But neither of them really cared how long they were staring at each other but for why had the other been staring at them for so long.  They didn't even stare this intensely at each other, even when they first met.  Videl fiddled with her hands, and Gohan slid his glasses back up.  Finally, Videl broke the silence.

"Gohan?…" she asked, her voice sounding so frail, as though the very air they were breathing could break it.  He silently gulped, what was making her so worked up?

"Hm?" was all he said.  He immediately kicked himself for that.  Here, his wife was *obviously* upset about something, and all he can come up with to say is 'hm?'  Some sympathetic husband he was!

"Do…do you still love me?" she inquired meekly.  Gohan's jaw almost dropped literally to the floor at that.  His eyes were almost bulging out in shock, and he almost stopped breathing; he could've even sworn his heart skipped a couple of beats.

"W…  What?  You want to know what?" he demanded in a whisper, still too shock to almost talk.  Videl gulped and bit her lip; this wasn't the reaction she was planning on him having.  She wasn't originally going to even ask him that, but well, this was their first night alone together in years, and the question had been burning in the back of her mind for nearly four…it was now or never.

"I said do-"

"I heard what you said…" he cut her off.  He seemed to be breathing heavily, almost gasping for air.  He shook his head in disbelief and looked to the floor and giving off a low whistle.  The silence consumed the room again, but he looked back up and broke it this time.  "Don't you know?"  His eyes seemed to be filled with concern, pain, love, and utter confusion.  Videl thought she almost could see a couple of tears in his eyes.

"I know you used to love me for me, but now…"  Her eyes cast down at her hands, which were gripping her jeans tightly.  After taking a deep breath, she found the courage to look up into his eyes again.  "I don't know if you just love me because I'm your wife and the mother of our child…  You're always working, and you never have time for me anymore…"

"But that's not true!  Why just yesterday, I went to the park with you and Pan!" Gohan protested defensively, hurt filling his voice.

"You have time for me and Pan, but not for just *me*!…  Everything is always just about the three of us or your work…"  Unexpected tears filled her eyes as she continued her confession, making concern and even more confusion shoot through her husband's face.  "I just want some time alone with you again…like we used to…"  Sobs choked her, and she held her head in her hands, trying to stifle her tears in them.  

Gohan didn't even wait for the second sob to escape her lips to run over, pushing aside a chair, to his wife's side and hold her close.  "I had no idea you felt this way Videl…why didn't you tell me?…" he whispered as he sat down next her, still holding her.  She returned the hug and cried onto his chest.

"I tried…I just didn't know how to…" she answered hoarsely.  

"I am so sorry…" he replied, resting his head gently on top of hers.  "It's true…I get wrapped up in my work too much.  I'm sorry.  Kami, I am so sorry Videl…"  He softly kissed her hair, shutting his eyes tightly to keep away his own tears.

"I…I know…  Your work's important to you…it always had been… I know…"  Slowly, her tears were becoming fewer, and she just rested her head on her husband's chest.  Gohan pulled her back and looked seriously and sincerely into her eyes.

"Not as important as you and Pan.  You two are my whole world…  I'm going to start concentrating on my job less and spend more time with you both…and give us some time for us…  My job's not worth losing even one of you."  She blinked in shock.

"You…you mean it?…"  He nodded and smiled at her as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I swear it by our love."  She smiled at him and held his hand on her cheek, and he gave hers a slight squeeze.

"I love you Gohan-kun…"

"And I love you Videl-chan…"  

He slowly leaned down to kiss her, and she tilted her up to better catch his lips.  It wasn't a forceful or a hard kiss; it was gentle and sweet and filled with love.  They softly lapped their tongues against the other's, enjoying their sweet taste never was or would be forgotten.  Soon, they back away and smiled at the other lovingly.  Videl giggled slightly at him, and he smirked in response.

"You made me fog up my glasses…" he said, amused, as he took them off and wiped the lens on his shirt so they were clear again.  He looked up at her, holding them still in his hand, with a small grin on his face.  "Which is better: on or off?"  Videl giggled and scooted up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like both," she answered, whispering it into his ear, sending shivers down Gohan's spine.  She took hold of his glasses and kissed him again.  Gohan's hand slid down her back and took out her hair tie, and gently, both of his hands unraveled her braid and began running his hands through her silky hair.  Then, as he kissed back with a little more passion, he wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer to him.  She ended the kiss and looked at him with a sly grin on her face.  "You wanna?" she asked.  Gohan laughed.

"Not until you ask me with correct grammar!"  Videl laughed and pouted mockingly.

"Aw!  Come on!" she begged, but Gohan shook his head.

"Nope.  I don't let up on my students…"  He paused for a moment to lean in closer, drowning in her eyes, and stroke her cheek again.  "…And I'm certainly not going to be any easier on you dear…"  He gave her a peck on her nose.  She laughed some more, smiling happily.

"Alright, alright!  You win!…"  She cleared her throat and got a totally sexy expression on her face that melted Gohan in half a second.  "Professor Son…would you mind accompanying me back to our room…for a little fun?…"  Gohan smiled in response and kissed her quickly.

"I think I can arrange that…"  He suddenly picked her up and began carrying her up the stairs to their room, and Videl leaned against him and sighed happily, feeling completely content for the first time in years. She put his glasses back on him, smiling at him faintly.  "Why are you putting my glasses back on?  You know I only really need them to read."

She smiled even brighter.  "I told you…I like you with or without your glasses."  He grinned back.

"I love you more and more each minute…" he told her with his small smile, still on his face and his eyes shining with joy.  

"I love you more each second sweetie…" she replied, the same joy and love in her eyes, shining at him.  Just then Gohan opened the door as Videl looked up, and over the railing, she saw a red balloon flying towards the ceiling.  She smirked faintly at the sight and rested her head on his shoulder.  Yup, her love life with Gohan could be described like a balloon: flying higher and higher up into the sky.

**~End**


End file.
